


[Podfic] Never Felt So Right - written by Emjayelle (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Step-siblings, mild incest jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Promise this will never happen again,” Merlin says, high and urgent, sticking out his pinky finger in the space between them.</i><br/>“What are you, five?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Never Felt So Right - written by Emjayelle (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Felt So Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160435) by [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle). 



> [Previously orphaned, now reclaimed.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2529605)

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](https://criticallyrated.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/3407902250_0ee64a18f7_z.jpg)

music: _Treacherous_ by Taylor Swift 

**Duration:** 00:16:18

**Size:** 15.2 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4oh7yvl6hdvbpio/Never+Felt+So+Right.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o70bCCcNk4s&index=14&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/never-felt-so-right).  
  
---|---


End file.
